Street rats
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: During times of misery in life, fate often likes to play with the strings. However when paired with the open arms of lady luck, your miserable fate may just turn into the greatest adventure of your life! At least thats what happened for me. So, would you like to come along for the ride? A 2k3 based story (also my first published fanfic, gets better after the first chapter.)
1. A Phoenix shall rise from the ashes

**~A Phoenix shall rise from the ashes~**

I sprinted down the alley, my heavy black combat boots hitting the ground with a thud, each time spraying water from the many puddles that had collected there during the dismal day.

I could still hear the three men, if you can call them that, chasing after me. Making a sharp right turn into a somewhat hidden alleyway, I heard them collide with one another as they tried to follow, allowing a small snigger to escape my lips as I heard one begin to yell at me.

"Ay! Get back 'ere! Don't no one steal from us, you bitch!" Good, they were still following. Looks like everything is going as planned, and even better than I thought it would.

Looking back, I saw just how pissed off these guys were. I grinned, not like they could see anyway my bandana covered most of my face, so I sent a quick wink their way.  
>Hearing one of them release a snarl, I decided to quickened my pace. I couldn't risk getting caught, at least not before I reached my destination,and after surveying the area I noticed that I was almost there.<p>

"Oi! Purple doofs~ You're gonna have to try harder if you wanna catch me!" I shook the duffel bag around a little just to remind them what they were chasing me for.

"Ya' shouldn't get too cocky dere' you little brat!" I smirked and ran inside the nearby warehouse, it had been abandoned for 4 years, so it was the perfect spot to use. Slowing down as I neared the middle of the room, I took a quick look over my shoulder to see that the idiots had actually followed me in, so I stopped beside some rather large and supposedly empty crates, the idiots behind me started laughing, I released a bored sigh, rolled my eyes, then spun around to face them.

"Well, well. Looks like you ran out of time, now hand over the bag!" The ugliest stepped towards me, putting his hand forwards. Please! As if I would just hand it over, he must have seen the defiance and mock in my eyes, because he made a lunge at me. I slipped to the side and tripped him as he was still going, causing him to faceplant the floor.

I released a built up laugh and swung the duffel bag over my right shoulder and placed my left hand on my cocked out hip, my body language giving off as much of a sarcastic demeanor as my partially hidden face was.

"You bitch! Boys get 'er!" They made a rush for me, so I just stood there. My head cocked slightly to the left and my eyelids drooped in a bored fashion, as they were about to hit me, at the same time may I add, I dropped to my knees and did a tight roll away from them. This caused both to punch each other, one in the gut and another in the face, I couldn't control my laughter when I saw the scene.

I heard another set of laughter join mine from either side, the three numbskulls also heard it and prepared for a fight.

"This is a damn trap ain't it! I knew something was up! Get your arse's out 'ere!" The laughter fell into sniggers as two boys, only a couple of years older than me at the most, stepped out from behind the crates and came to stand at either side of me. Each had a smirk on their face as they sized the other three men up. "So you can think? I was beginning to believe that all you Purple punks were brain-dead!"

"Huh. Nah Aiden, they just can't figure out how to use them."

The three men snarled at my 'Brothers' jest's, I grinned and dropped the duffel bag behind us. I adjusted the hood of my black and dark blue jacket, and made sure that my black and white bandana was still secure. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up! Had me doing all the hard work and then you just sit around during your part!" Scott patted my shoulder and sent me a smug grin. "You gotta keep the audience waiting." He paused as he sent me a wink. "Besides you're faster than us and more agile too!"

"Pfft! flattery will get you everywhere Bro!" I grinned and gave him a little side hug, then a quick pinch. "But if you arse around like that again, I will kick your ass!"

"Love to see you try Sis. Now where were we? Oh that's right, you guys were about to tell us what all them goods from the docks are!"

The leader of the group sneered at us, causing his ugly ass Dragon tattoo to scrunch up. " 'an why the hell should I tell you that? You're nothing more than good for nothing street rats!"

I grinned as I slithered around my Brothers and then continued to stroll over to the duffel bag, I unzipped it and threw the lid off, my eyes glistened at the contents within. It was full of different kinds of tech, they were all about hand size, which is probably why it wasn't too heavy for me to carry earlier.

During this time the guys had occupied the others, however Aiden now pointed me out to them. "Well if you really don't want to tell us, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind Dagger here taking a closer look at your stuff? Gotta warn you though, she loves taking things apart." I could actually hear the smirk in his voice, which caused me to snigger. I squatted down in front of the bag and slyly looked up at the three Purple Dragons, whilst fiddling with a piece of tech. "Don't you dare touch them! Damn street rat!"

I cocked my head to the side and blinked innocently. "Sorry luv, already touching 'em. But I'll put it away if you tell us~" I tossed it from hand to hand. "But if you don't, I'll gladly take it apart 'n see how it ticks!" He growled and attempted to come at me, my Brother's blocked him off and threw him back.

"Back off Dragon Face! You lay a finger on my 'lil Sis and I'll break your face!" Aiden drew out one of his switchblades and took a step forward, Scott put his hand forward and blocked him off. "Back down Blades, we don't harm 'em unless we need too!" Aiden pushed him slightly and sent a glare towards Dragon Face. "If he touches Dagger then he deserves to get harmed! Now, how about you tell us what we wanna know!"

The three men looked at one another in a disgruntled fashion, but Dragon Face took a step forward, as Aiden readied his switchblade. "Look those goods ain't none of your business, Hun keeps getting stuff in every fortnight, won't tell anyone what they are. Them things in the bag are the only things we get from him."

My brows lowered in confusion and frustration, I stared at the item in my hands and turned it around scrutinizing every aspect. Nothing stood out to me, they weren't bombs thankfully, or controls, trackers perhaps? Nah, too bulky wouldn't be any good. "What are they? Why's mountain man only letting you have these?"

He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "I don't got to tell you rats shit!" I growled, taking out one of my daggers and giving it a quick twirl. I then quickly drove it through the hand sized piece of tech. "I don't have any problem with braking the others, I'm sure I could use the parts for something." I dropped the broken tech and spun the dagger around my finger, daring him to try something.

"YOU DAMN BITCH! THOSE THINGS AIN'T CHEAP! BOYS, KICK THERE ARSES!" They rushed at us, pulling out chains and a bat. I sprung to my feet, pulling my other dagger out and got in a defensive stance, my Brother's did the same.

One came at me with a chain and swung it at my head, I dodged and swiftly brought my fist into his side just below his ribs, I put all my weight behind it, with the added help of the metal hand guard, until I heard him gasp, I quickly withdrew as he bent over from lack of air. I grabbed his head and quickly rammed my knee into his temple, he dropped to the floor unconscious in seconds.

I saw that Scott had done the same to his opponent, we nodded at one another and made our way over to Aiden who was having some trouble with Dragon Face, We created a circle around him unnoticed and Scott crept up behind him.

He quickly hooked his arms with Dragon Face's, pulling him back and at the same time drilled his right knee into the others back. DF released a yell of pain and dropped to his knees, Scott kept a firm grip on his arms and pressed his shin between DF's shoulder blades, restricting his movements.

I came around the front to stand beside Aiden and faced DF, I smirked at his look of defeat and squatted down to his level. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave it a pat, probably harder than I should of. "So~ Your tongue feeling any looser? Keep in mind that both your boys are out of action for a while and you aren't much better~" He spat at me and I watched as it landed on my shoulder, I wasn't as disgusted at being spat on as I should-be, it was more about the fact it was HIS spit!

"I don't talk to no street rat punks!" I raised my eyebrow in mirth and slight disbelief, punks? He's seen himself right? I mean yeah I own some brightly coloured clothes and have a few piercings, but everything else about me usually screamers rocker or tomboy. And Scott and Aiden looked more like jocks or old school rappers.

"Think you need to buy a mirror mate. I wouldn't even pay someone to dress like you!" Aiden looked him over as he practically spat that sentence at him. We were running out of time now though, Hun would have noticed his right hand man missing and sent some of his guys out.

"Arrow?" I looked up towards Scott giving him a questioning look, he realised the short amount of time as well, he gave me an approving nod. I smirked and took one of my daggers out and pressed it against DF's neck, his breath hitched and his body tensed, he didn't notice that it was the blunt side of the blade that I had pressed against his neck. "You get one more chance to tell us, or that tattoo wont be the only thing adding to the ugliness of your face." I pressed on his neck a little more, I heard him mutter a curse as he gritted his teeth.

"Fine! We've been getting heavy shipments of tech from Gross'N'Go and hauling them over to the Shredder's!"

We gasped and I stumbled backwards almost falling onto my butt and almost losing my blade. The Shredder! We've heard stories of him, seen his Foot Clan Ninja's skulking about. This man was dangerous just by himself, now he's got all that high-tech?! What the hell is he building?

Scott released him and grabbed his crossbow and aimed it at DF. "Get the hell out of here now! Don't even bother tryin' to get that bag or sending people back here for us, we'll be long gone man!" He didn't move at first, just looked at scott in disbelief. I cocked my hip as I placed my dagger back and crossed my arms, trying to act nonchalant after the news we just received.

"I wouldn't push it with Arrow mate, he's about as impatient as a steamroller." Dragon Face glanced at me, looked back at Scott and legged it. Walking over to the still open duffel bag, I chucked the broken one back in and zipped it back up and pulled it over my shoulder, I saw Aiden kicking the two other guys awake, nodding towards Scott and his still armed Crossbow as they rushed to their feet and fled.

"If the shred-head's getting tech from Gross'N'Go, then that's high-end stuff. Whatever he's making is only going to spell trouble for New York..."

My Brother's both looked at one another and frowned. "Then we better not let him finish his little project then."

**~To be continued (I promise the turtles, will show up soon. And if you couldn't tell we had a very large time skip, twelve years to be exact.)**


	2. When the lights go out, the secrets come

**~When the lights go out, the secrets come out.~**

It had been just under two weeks since we had our little 'talk' with Dragon Face and his two lackeys, we spent most of our time collecting intel from some for the local street kids and a few bums, seeing if they knew anything about the roots the Purple dragons commonly take when hauling around their 'special deliveries.'

I set up some small surveillance systems around the docks, just a few hidden cameras and one or two motion detectors, so we'd know exactly when to move out.  
>Scott and myself have tried to come up with a plan, we weren't stupid, we knew that the three of us didn't stand much of a chance against a large group of PD's. Hun would have been informed of our 'talk' with Dragon Face, so it wouldn't be surprising to see him there; that just made things even more difficult.<p>

There's been reports from all over that the PD's have recently grown attached to firearms, we would have to be extra careful, getting shot is certainly not the greatest experience; trust me I know. I got shot in my left forearm when I was thirteen, lets just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I was startled out of the daze I'd gotten myself into whilst tinkering with the tech we'd gotten from the PD's, I figured out that they were some kind of transmission feeds; similar to that of a mobile phone, however any transmission sent from it would come through as encrypted unless you had another one.

Looking over to my laptop, I saw that it had flared to life with the live CCTV footage of the docks, there was a huge blaring red hue over the screen and the words 'MOTION CAMERA TWO TRIPPED, WEST SIDE!' I closed the warning down and scanned the screen, my eyes narrowed. I shut the laptop placing it in my backpack and swiveled around on my chair grabbing my daggers, jacket and bandana.

"SCOTT, AIDEN! WE GOT PURPLE DRAGON ACTIVITY!" Shrugging my jacket on and zipping it up, I tied the bandana around the lower half of my face and placed my daggers in my belt as Scott and Aiden came rushing out of their room, gear already on and in place. "Where are they?"

"Down on the west side of the docks, looks like they only just got started unpacking."

Aiden rubbed his head, and checked the time; 9:46pm."If we get going now and take the shortcut on mains street, we'd get there in just under 12 minutes."

We nodded in agreement and set off, I pulled my hood up and made sure my backpack was securely on my back. I reached back and pulled out my homemade tracking system, a special little aspect of my motion cameras was that when they were triggered, they would released a very small tracker on the person, allowing me the tract exactly where they were. They have a manual destruct setting on them incase they ever get on a random passenger though, I don't spy on innocent people.

I checked the position on the screen, seeing it in the same area as earlier; good they haven't moved, which means they're still unpacking.  
>As we neared the west side of the docks, we slowed down. Making sure not to cause any noise to bring on unwanted attention, Scott and Aiden snuck off to get into place.<p>

I carefully climbed up the side of the nearest building, I knew it was the only place around here with a line into the docks power and security grid, of course its meant to be a 'closed' line but I can get around that.  
>I kept myself low as I snuck a glance over the side of the building, from my high vantage point I could see a group of about sixteen PD's but I was surprisingly unable to spot Hun, however I could easily see Scott and Aiden in their respective spots.<p>

Scott had managed to climb on top of one of the shipping containers, he was laid flat down with his crossbow out and ready; Don't worry, he's only using sleeping darts at the moment, and Aiden was hidden behind a few crates, waiting for his time to strike.

I received a nod from Scott, so I made my way over to the security box, I took one of my daggers out, gave it a quick twirl and then rammed it into side of the lock. The door jutted open slightly and I placed the dagger back whilst opening it fully, I shrugged my backpack off and took out my laptop and a connection cable.

My eyes quickly scanned over the inside of the box, I switched around a few thing and lowered the voltage so it hopefully wouldn't fry my poor cherry red laptop, I connected the cable and crossed my fingers, releasing a small sigh as my laptop lit up and I immediately began to try to hack the system, the whole plan relied on me getting into it... So yunno, no pressure!

My eyes lit up as I got through the first fire wall, with a boosted confidence I continued on at a faster pace, my fingers practically danced over the keys as a pleased smirked found its way on to my face. The next three walls came down with a somewhat annoying ease; If I ever get a job setting up security, I'll have to make a lot of improvements.

Now that I was into the system, I could get to the real job at hand, I found the correct command field and started entering in the commands at lightening speed. However my fingers screeched to an immediate halt, I heard movement over to my left; Just behind the roofs storage place, I brought out a dagger and quietly made my way over, as I reached the corner I was knocked out of my defensive haze as the lights around the dock started to flicker.

"Shit!" I zipped back over to my laptop and restarted the partly finished command, in a matter of seconds the docks were draped in the pitch black blanket that was the night.

Immediately I could hear somewhat muffled grunts from down below, as well as soft thud's and the clattering of dropping machinery. I chuckled, my Brothers had gotten straight to work it seems.  
>I quickly placed my laptop and cable away, closed the door to the security box and gave it a hard hit around the lock area which would cause it to jam shut. Grabbing my backpack I went to make my way over to ladders, but was paused by a monstrous yell from below.<p>

"HIDING IN THE DARK? TOO COWARDLY TO FACE ME AND MY BOYS ARE YOU!"

Hun.

That wasn't good, not good at all! I shook my head, no point in panicking, he'd only enjoy it anyway. Nope, the best way to handle Hun and get under his skin at the same time, was to be as nonchalant and sarcastic as possible. "Actually its just more logical!" I slid down the ladder, cutting up my fingerless gloves and some of my hands due to the old and rusted metal. Note to self: Get a tetanus shot, just incase.

I placed my backpack in a somewhat hidden nook of the building and took out a strange pair of metal goggles, while doing this I could hear a faint snarl emit from the mountain like man."Dagger! I'm getting sick of hearing your voice little girl."

I snickered as I placed the goggles over my eyes, switched them on and watched as the blackened world was suddenly bathed in a greenish hue, which allowed me to see the objects that were once hidden from me. Now able to see my surroundings, I made my way over to him, being careful not to give away my location, Hun had a rather large piece of wood clutched in his humongous right hand, I'd have to keep that in mind before taking action.

"Well you should up your security then! Would make hacking into your systems more challenging~" I hastily scanned the area for my Brother's, I would need to know where they were before I could do anything. Scott was still on top on the shipping container with his own pair of goggles on, he was still taking out the lackey's, which I instantly took note of the large number he's already collected, must be running out of darts by now. Aiden was down to my far right also with a pair of his own goggles, I could just make out the rag of chloroform in his left hand, a smaller number of unconscious lackey's at his feet.

With the amount taken out there must have been only four left, Hun not included.

"I'd watch your tongue girl! Now where are those boys of yours? They just gonna let their girl do the talking for them?!"

Smirking, I placed my right hand on my cocked out hip. "Nah, they just don't wanna waste their breath on you~"

"Why you little!" Hun made a swing in my direction, but I dodged and swiftly made my way around him. "Hey! Didn't yo' momma ever tell you its not nice to hit a lady!" He growled and made another swing at me. If I kept him occupied and got him into place, then Scott would have a clear shot of his neck.

"My momma ain't none of your business, street rat! Now stay still while I rid your miserable presence of this world!"

I grinned and flipped over his arm, whilst he still had his arm raised I placed a precise and steady sidekick to his ribs, this would cause a splitting pain up his side. I jumped backwards and towards the left as I watched him stumble slightly and clutch his side. "Wow, they were rather big words for you~ Careful you might hurt yourself!"

Hun release another monstrous yell as he charged towards me with the makeshift weapon in his hands, my eyes widened slightly. I waited until he got close enough to swing at me and immediately backflipped out-of-the-way, making sure my foot made a connection with his face, I did a handspring as I landed and stood on the defensive with my daggers out and ready.

Now holding his jaw with an enraged look upon his face, I smugly took notice of the little trickle of blood that was making its way down to his chin. "Does the poor mountain man need a tissue?"

I heard a few chuckles off to the side, my brows furrowed. That didn't sound like either of my brothers, and I doubt any of the four men Hun had left would dare laugh at his misfortune.

"I told you to watch that tongue! I will personally rip it from your mouth! BOYS GET YOUR PATHETIC ARSE TO WORK!"

At that moment the lights started to flicker back on, shit I took too long with Hun! He started to laugh as he looked at me. "Looks like your little trick has worn off, little girl!"

His lackeys rushed at me with their own makeshift weapons, they were quickly blocked off by Scott who had gotten down from the shipping container and smashed his fist into one of the PD's face's, making a sickening crack. I noticed he was now goggle less, so I took the time during their moment of shock to whip off my goggles.

Aiden came out from behind a crate and sent a hit to one's throat causing him to drop to the floor, to which Aiden gave a swift kick to the head landing the guy unconscious. I rushed forward and made a precise cut through the man's wrist, severing one of his nerves causing him to drop his pipe, I took note of the man's features and realized that it was Kevin McHenry, a known murderous mugger. My eyes narrowed and I watched as he dropped to the floor unmoving, my blades were lysed in a fast acting sleeping drug.

I noticed that both Aiden and Scott had taken care of the last two men and we were now all staring at Hun, if he was a volcano I'm pretty sure he'd of erupted by now. Scott took a step forward so that he was in the lead. "Well Hun, your out of men."

Hun scowled and took a couple of steps towards us. "Too bad I ain't quite out of time yet, street rats!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, being mindful of my daggers. "Is that the only insult you can think of? It's pretty pathetic."

Hun started to chuckle, and it eventually turned into a full-blown laugh. "Oh, you won't think I'm so pathetic when I'm stood over your beaten and bloodied bodies."

I raised an eyebrow, he does know he's on his own- oh shit! A large group of Purple Dragon's came out of hiding and created a circle around us, we backed up into one another protecting each others back.

"Er, Arrow? I think our plan backfired."

I rolled my eyes at Aiden's comment towards Scott, and gritted my teeth. "No shit Sherlock." Scott gave me a quick scowling for my comment, I couldn't help it! It's my defence mechanism, snap at people when they don't deserve it.

We pressed our backs against each other and stared at our impending doom, I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the beating. However I didn't feel anything, instead I heard pained grunts instead, my eyes flung open and I couldn't quite comprehend what I was seeing.

In front of me stood a giant turtle! Not just a normal tiny turtle, but a man-sized one! It looked rather humanoid actually, it had brown leather knee and elbow pads, as well as a belt and wrappings around its wrist. I took note of the red bandana that was wrapped around its eyes and the weapons it wielded; Sai's if I was correct.

I scanned the area noticing three more turtles, each had the same brown leather garments. They each had a different coloured mask and weapon, the one to my left bared the colour orange and held the Nun chuks, the one on the right wore blue and possessed twin Katana blades, and the last but certainly not least donned a purple mask and fought with a Bo staff.

Just what, or who are they?!


	3. Secrets in a half shell

**~Secrets in a half shell.~**

The four turtles had taken out the men quicker than we could blink, I did however manage to catch a glimpse of Hun running off. My mouth was hanging wide open in pure surprise and shock, I'm kinda glad for my bandana hiding my face, unfortunately my brothers don't have the same luck.

"Yer' gonna catch flies if you don't shut 'em." My mouth snapped shut at the red one's comment, they could talk?! THEY COULD TALK AND KICK BUTT!?

The four grouped up and stood in front of us, almost immediately I felt myself being shoved behind my brothers, I made a grunt of disapproval but was silenced by the protective glare they both shot at me.

"We mean you no harm." The blue one spoke this time, raising his arms in a surrendering/friendly way as he placed his Katana's away, the other three instantly followed his lead; Taking a wild guess, I'd say he was in charge.

There was a boyish chuckle from the one in orange as he raised his three fingered hand up and said in a cheesy sci-fi voice. "Yeah dudes and dudette! We come in peace~" I grinned behind my bandana, something about his personality seemed infectious.

My brothers just tensed up more and I could almost feel the glare they were sending the four turtles. I placed my hand on Scott's shoulder and he glanced back at me. "They're not a threat, If they were then I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be standing here right now." I made eye contact with the one in blue, or at least tried too their eyes were whited out by their masks, I received a curt nod from him anyway so I'm guessing it worked.

"How our we suppose to trust you!" Scott straighten himself up and puffed out his chest more, Aiden copied him, they must of taken notice of the height difference between them and the four turtles, trying to take advantage of it.

Giving them another look over I noticed that they didn't seem to be much taller than me, if at all. I also took note of their difference in skin tone, something I had completely missed earlier; The leader of the group had a somewhat leaf green colour to him, the red one was a much darker emerald colour, the orange one was more of a sea green and the one who hasn't spoken yet was an olive green.

"Well technically you can't, but as the girl said we haven't attack you?" The purple one finally spoke, he managed to make the sentence sound like both a statement and a question at the same time. For some reason I felt my ears perk up at the sound of his voice, there was a strange quality to it that I somehow found appealing.

I shoved my way past my brothers and spun around to face them with my arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Stop being silly, these guys helped us 'n you ain't being very nice about it!" I paused as I turned back around to face the turtles. "I'm sorry, overly protective and untrusting big brothers! Don't get me wrong, I'm the same but I tend to be a better judge of character." I heard my brothers insulted whines and smirked as the turtles chuckled slightly.

"It's understandable, given the circumstances." He gestured to the surrounding area of knocked out Purple Dragons.

My eyes widened. "Ah! That reminds me!" I rushed off towards the shipping container the PD's had been unpacking.

Slipping in through the doors, I dug my hand into my pocket to find the mini flash light which was attached to my keys. Once I had it I shone it around the container, my eyes widened at the equipment I found. "ARROW!" I immediately rushed out of the container and crashed into Scott who had come running at my call, I instantly started a rushed explanation but was told to calm down by Scott who couldn't comprehend anything my panicked state was saying. "I know! I know what they're making, what they're collecting all of this tech for!"

He grabbed ahold of my forearms, and crouched abit to make sure I was looking into his eyes. "First, just calm down a little more; you're no use when you're panicked. Second, what is it? What's in there?"

I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths, opening them back up I gave him am umseen weak smile in apology. "Sorry. All the Gross'N'Go tech that's in there, it can all be put together! The tin can cannot have that machine!? It would put more than just New York in danger, the whole world would be crippled by it!" I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder; a three fingered hand, I turned to come face-to-face with the leader in blue. Oh they are the same height as me, go figure.

"If I may, I was just wondering if this 'tin can' went by the name of Shredder?"

I raised my brow in question, but then again these guys are kick ass turtle ninjas or was it ninja turtles? Yeah that has a better ring to it.

"Oroku Saki is a popular name for him too." The turtle nodded in acknowledgement, Aiden frowned at the turtles hand that was still placed my shoulder, he nudged it off as he spoke. "Shred-heads also rather popular name amongst us!"

The turtles chuckled and the red one patted Aidens back. "You guys might not be so bad then!"

I sighed in frustration and waved my arms about to grab their attention. "Hello?! Guys, 'big-horrible-contraption-being-made-by-an-evil-guy' business going on here! Can ya' focus?!"

"She's right guys, this is really bad news!" The purple one came out of the container that he had wandered into at some point with a worried look on his face. I rushed over to him and we began to ramble on about the different possibilities and the most probable outcomes; he went on a little more about the scientific and mathematics side, to which I've never been very good at, I normally just tinker around until stuff works.

"HEY! Nerdy buddies, how about helping out the less nerdy side of the group?" We both looked towards the orange one, I'm going to have to find out their names soon, I'm getting tired of naming them by colour.

"Well, by the looks of the tech and both of our analysis. Shredder's making a huge mining drill, most likely hidden within the foots headquarters."

They all looked at us incredulously.

"So what? He's diggin' for gold? I don't think that's a 'world crippling' scheme."

I rolled my eyes and released an exasperated sigh. "You don't understand! This drill can be designed to reach depths of over 6,000 kilometers! That's enough to get to the center of the earth, the drill was banned from production because of this!"

"If Shredder gets this built and working, it will be the end of everything! This device will destroy the whole world!"

Everyone took a step back from the shock and weight of it all, Aiden shook his head and grabbed his phone. "We have to report this, tell the police!" Scott slapped the back of his head and took Aidens phone. "And say what? It's not like they'd believe a group of street rats anyway, they would arrest us for trespassing, conspiracy and most likely theft!" I nodded in solemn confirmation.

Walking back over to the container, and stared inside at the contents. I felt a presence besides me and glanced at the red bandana wearing turtle. "It ain't right not being able to do anything just coz you're livin' on the streets."

I smirked and looked away. "Technically, we're not livin' on the streets. We know a nice enough lady who lets us keep a roof over our heads ...the cops would probably get us done for that as well."

He looked at me for a moment before looking over the items once more. "What's your name kid? Coz I know it ain't Dagger."

I raised a brow and smirked in amusement, the mirth quickly flooded my eyes. "Kid? Look who's talking, you don't sound much older than me Luv."

He flashed me a challenging smirk and looked me up and down. "You sure about that pipsqueak?"

"Hey! I'm not small, I'm vertically challenged! You're the same height as me anyway, and my height has nothing to do with my age." I crossed my arms and turned away from him with my head held high, hearing him and the others chuckle at my rather loud exclamation.

Then it hit me, my eyes widened and I ran off toward my backpack, yelling 'That's it!' as I went, leaving a very confused looking group of boys behind; I returned within a few seconds, backpack in-toe, placed it down and crouched as I went through its contents.

"Erm, not that I'm questioning your judgements or anything. But what are you doing?" I glanced over my shoulder at the purple branded turtle, who was coming closer out of curiosity, I replied with a wink. "You'll see~" rummaging around for a few more seconds, I felt my fingertips brush against my chosen item and pulled out my prize.

In my hands was a small zip-lock container, unzipping it and taking out a handful of miniature circular objects. Almost immediately there was a curious olive green hand stealing one from the handful, I turned slightly looking up at him with growing amusement as he examined it. "Is this a scaled down Negative Ion Generator?"

I stood up and tilted my head, eyes full of mirth. "Well, someone's been doing their homework~" He grinned at me, while turning the tiny electronic around in his hands. Returning the gesture, I turned back to the shipping container and placed the devices along side the Gross'N'Go tech, coming back out I pulled my laptop out and another device, this one a medium size kinda like a wifi/broadband box and hook it up. "I just have to juice up this little guy," patting the box. "Then we can actually finish up here!"

"A Power Converter?" I Made a hum of approvement at the techy turtle, as I unhooked it and placed it within the container. "An Automotive one~" Turning to the others who were all patiently waiting for an explanation, well most of them were, the red and orange turtle didn't look too impressed though. "Right the Negative Ion Generators I placed in there will fry all the hardware inside, the Power Converter will send them the electricity to do so, got it?" receiving a round of nods, I remotely activated the Power Converter and grinned as I heard the fritzing of fried circuits go off.

"They won't be able to use it anymore right? Or salvage it?" Looks like Scott's taking back over, I gave a confirming nod. "Not unless they have a serious amount of correct circuit boards laying around, which I doubt." He gave a curt nod and turned to look at the 'leader' of the turtle group. "Then they won't be able to get anything done until the next shipment comes, which we," He sent a gesture towards myself and Aiden. "Know comes every two weeks."

"So we have until then to get something done right?" Aiden jumped into the conversation, a rather determined look upon his face, Scott sent him a nod.

"Unless they get a faster replacement shipment sent." The leader in blue dropped in his two cents, causing me to smirk as placed my right arm on my hip. "Which is why I have surveillance set up." He sent me a funny look and I cocked my head. "What? You didn't think we were just staking this place out did ya'?"

"You guys think of everything don't you?" We each gave a small chuckle at that, Scott then stepped towards the blue one with his right hand held out. "You have to think of everything on the streets. The name's Scott Ryder, Purple Dragon's know me as Arrow; I guess you could call me the 'leader', and eldest of the group." They shook hands and the blue turtle smirked at my brother. "Well I'm Leonardo, or Leo. These are my brothers; Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." He gesture to each respective brother and they all gave some form of acknowledgement. "And of course, I'm the leader of the group."

Scott looked over at Aiden, a silent order for him to introduce himself. "Erm, Aiden Marcus or Blades, which-ever ya' prefer." Aiden then waved their attention over to me, I rolled my eyes at his crappy introduction, pulling my bandanna down and pushed my hood off to fully reveal my face, only polite to do so. "Name's Jennifer Rhodes, known as Dagger by most, but Jen's fine too. If you hadn't guessed already, I'm the Techy of the group~ I see you guys have you own Techy turtle as well." I sent a playful wink at the purple turtle now known as Donatello.

A loud boyish chuckle broke out as the orange one, now known as Michelangelo, slapped Don on the back- er, I mean shell. "He's a genius is our Donnie! Best brain around, turtle or not!" He then winked at me and wiggled what would of been his eyebrows suggestively. "But I'm the cutest, don't cha' think?" I chuckled, which only grew when he was hit by the red turtle known as Raphael.

"Yer' the dumbest, that's fer sure." Raph crossed his arms and shook his head. "Not that dis ain't nice and all, but shouldn't we get goin' before the cops get 'ere?"

"You're right. Staying here isn't getting anything done anyway." Leo agreed and looked over at us. "Do you know where the abandoned warehouse is on Eastman and Laird st. ?" We nodded, only live a block away from there. "Good, meet us there tomorrow at 8:30pm."

And with that, they were gone.


	4. Home, sweet, SEWER!

**A/N: Only a short chapter, have writers block at the moment, a few family issues and I'm really tired. Hopefully I will get out a normal length chapter tomorrow, hope you enjoy it anyway :) **

**~Home sweet -SEWER?!~**

Well the walk down to Eastman and Laird St. could've been better, about half way there the heavens decided to open and in less than two seconds we were drenched. "Wonderful, absolutely bloody wonderful." Luckily after sprinting the rest of the way, we had gotten to the abandoned warehouse and I was trying my best to get as close to the wall as possible in a feeble attempt to keep 'dry'.

"You've gone British again Jen." I flipped Aiden off and gave a snippy reply, "Shut up! I can go British if I bloody well want too, it's part of my heritage you prat." He laughed and patted my now very soggy black hood, "Your cranky when you're wet, I'd hate to be your boyfri-" I slapped the back of his head and sent him a killer glare, "You even think about ending that sentence and I'll kill you."

"Both of you behave, you're acting like children." Aiden and I shared a look before replying to Scott at the same time, "We ARE children." Smirked and bumped fists. "No, you are teenagers. You," He poked Aiden's chest, "Are 18 which classes you as an adult now. And you," He flicked my forehead, "Are 17, only a year away from being an adult. So how about you both grow up and stop acting immature."

I couldn't stop the small pout that appeared on my lips at being talked down to by someone only two years older than me, my rebellious flare kicked in and I rolled my eyes. "Immature is just a word boring people use to describe fun ones." Aiden sniggered at my use of a very old and very used quote, whilst Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Not that listening to you guys bickering isn't entertaining, but are you going to come in before you drowned out here?" We all swiveled around at the unexpected voice and saw Leonardo stood in the garage doorway looking slightly amused at us. We quickly made our way inside and before I had chance to appreciate the now dry environment, I was being squished by a certain orange striped turtle in a bear hug, you can definitely tell these guys did a lot of physical training. I patted him on the head awkwardly, not really use to this type of greeting, especially by a mutant turtle that I had only met the previous night.

"Put 'er down Mike, might break the squirt." I managed to catch the teasing smirk that was plastered all over Raph's face, I sent him a glare and flipped him off. "We're the same height smart guy 'n Mikester I kinda like oxygen."

I was quickly placed down by a sheepish looking turtle with a giant grin on his face, I couldn't help but return it with a chuckle. "Sorry Jenny, couldn't resist. Like the nickname by the way 'Mikester' makes me sound totally rad!"

"I told ya' Mikey, if ya' keep talkin' like that then you're gonna scare 'em away." Raph walked past whilst giving Mikey a nuggie, "So we gonna go down then?" Down? Why would we go down? Is there a down?

"Yeah, let's go." Leo started walking towards this rather large and strange teal coloured contraption, it was also covered in strange carved markings. "Erm Leo, what the hell is that?!" Scott looked rather suspicious and cautious of the very large and strange object in the middle of the room.  
>"That would be... Well we're not quite sure, it acts like an elevator, taking us from the lair to the topside. We found it a few weeks ago, it's completely safe though, otherwise we wouldn't be using it." Leo looked a little sheepish at the fact he couldn't tell us exactly what it was, but Scott looked convinced enough to go in it, so in we went.<p>

My eyes immediately widened at the interior of the 'elevator,' I traced my fingers along the glowing blue markings along the walls and peered up at the ceiling, "Is that a crystal?" I voiced in disbelief, I did a quick scan of the room, ignoring the somewhat amused looks I was getting from the guys. "Where's the power source?" I heard a chuckle to my right and turned to look at Donnie inquisitively, he shook his head with and amused grin creeping its way onto his face. "I asked the same thing when we found it too, I still haven't been able to find an actual power source though. I believe the crystal may have something to do with it, but I'm not sure how or why." Don looked slightly annoyed at being unable to figure the strange puzzle out, so I gave him a playful nudge. "I'll be more than happy to give you some help sometime yunno, you just have to ask~" He gave me a grateful smile, "I might just take you up on that offer."

A slight shift in movement drew my attention away from Donnie, I had somehow missed the entrance close and I guess we were now on our way down. I turned my attention to the turtle to my left, which just so happened to be Raphael. "So why are we going down exactly? you guys have a basement or somethin'?" Raph gave me a cocky smirk and nodded towards the closed entrance, "You'll see."

I frowned, I wasn't a very patient person and my curiosity has gotten me in trouble more times than I'd care to admit. However I didn't have to wait very long as the entrance had just began to open, I actually felt my body subconsciously move onto its tiptoes to try to get a quicker look at the outside, but Raphs hand quickly pulled me back down causing me to huff in defiance.

Once I could see the outside my mouth dropped open, I stumbled out of the 'elevator' with Scott and Aiden who looked just as shocked as me. The place had an amazingly high ceiling for being underground, it had two storeys with an assortment of room of the higher level, parts of which were decorated in a different colour than the rest of the room, what appears to be a pond was in the middle of the room on a slight lower level, with a small wooden bridge going across the top, three large rocks were also placed inside the said pond, it kind of reminded me on a japanese pond garden.

Off to the right was a hexagon shaped door with three decorative polls bordering the small set of steps up towards a japanese screen door, there was also a training area in the lower level, along with a skate ramp, across the room I could see and assortment of screens and a seemingly old couch, and was that part of a subway cart? There was another Hexagon shaped doorway directly across from the other one, this one didn't have any kind of door but I was unable to see inside from my angle.

Scott decided to speak up, "Where are we?" Mikey clapped him on the shoulder, "Well this here dude's and dudette, is our home sweet home! We nicknamed it The Lair, you like it? I mean it's pretty awesome to say its down in the sewers~"

Wait, what? Did he just say "SEWERS?!" Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

The turtles all burst out laughing at our disgusted faces and Raph ruffled my hair. "Yep, you guys might as well get use to it, if ya' wanna hang around us." Donnie finished chuckling and added his own input, "Yeah, we can't quite get good above ground housing, subterranean is as good as it gets." Mikey grinned and slung his arm around my shoulders, "What you don't like our crib?"

Aiden shook his head in disbelief, "Nah, this place is awesome, just kind of a shock yunno?" They chuckled again but were immediately silenced by an attention seeking cough, we turned to look at the creature and my eyes widened yet again.

In front of me stood a giant mutated grey rat, wearing an old brown robe and holding a wooden cane... Well I wasn't quite expecting that.

There was a loud dropping sound beside me, I glanced over at Scott, we made eye contact, then we each casually gazed down to see a passed out Aiden crumpled on the floor.


	5. Waking sleeping beauty

**A/N: By the way if none of you have guessed yet, this is set in the first season after the 9th episode 'The garbage man.' It's going off the storyline for a bit until my plot is done, but will then pick back up on episode 10 'The Shredder strikes." I've also made a change to the turtles age, there ment to be 15 as stated in the first episode, but I want them to be older, 17 actually, just because I think they act older than 15-year-olds in the 2k3 series.**

**~Waking sleeping beauty~**

"Erm, is he alright?" A concerned sounding Leonardo asked, whilst raising a reptilian brow.

I casually waved Leo's concern off, gently nudging Aiden's shoulder with my boot covered foot. "He's fine, he just has a fear of rats~" I chuckled and I knelt beside Aidens head, "I guess you were a little too much for him sir!" I sent the old, yet gentle-looking rat a playful smile and flicked my Brother's forehead, but got no response.

I glanced up at Scott and raised a bored brow, he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded, which caused a mischievous grin to spread across my face. Scott sighed and looked towards the small group, "You guys might wanna cover your ears." I saw Leo open his mouth to question my eldest Brothers statement, as I hastily sucked in some extra air, Mikey and Donnie seemed to catch onto what was about to happen though and covered their 'ears.'

I lent forward and hovered just above my unsuspecting victims left ear, opened my mouth and, "WAAAAKKKKKEEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I quickly moved out-of-the-way, whilst a panicked Aiden shot up and sat bolt upright, a small but very feminine scream escaping the poor guys throat. After Aiden had calmed his pulse, he slowly turned towards me with a rather deadly looking glare. "I. Hate. You." I laughed, gave him a quick sisterly peck on the cheek and shot up to hide behind Scott, "I love you too Bro~" I heard him grumble something incoherent, mostly cursing me out under his breath, I grinned at the rest of the group who looked slightly shaken, yet mostly amused at the volume of my voice and the scene that just transpired.

Raph chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "That's some pipes ya' got on ya' kid." I gave a proud smirk and winked at him, "Yeah they are pretty affective, don't ya' think?"

Scott hoisted a still dazed Aiden off the ground and patted his back, a sign of comfort in boy language. I turned towards the patient looking rat, something about him gave off a commanding aura, but it certainly wasn't a fearful one, more like that of a father, I got the immediate feeling that this rat, no this man deserved respect and I gladly gave it too him. I gave an apologetic smile and bowed my head in a sign of respect, "I'm sorry about all that, and my Brother meant no offence by his reaction towards you, as I said earlier Aiden has a fear of rats and seeing one of your stature must have been too much." I heard the tapping of a cane and looked up to see the gray rat stood in front of me, he stared directly into my eyes for a few seconds before giving me a gentle and kind smile, "There is nothing for you too apologize for young one," He turned towards my Brothers, directing his sight at Aiden, "However, I believe I owe you an apology," He then bowed his head, "I did not mean to startle you or cause you any harm young sir."

Aiden looked rather thrown back by the rats actions and words, but gave a nervous chuckle none-the-less, "Erm, no sweat? I-I mean it's not your fault, you didn't know man." The old rat looked up and gave a friendly smile, "Come, let us all take a seat. My sons have told me much of you three and I wish to talk to you myself." He began walking towards the old couch and tv screens I had taken notice too earlier, we all followed obediently.

"Sons? You mean you adopted these guys or somethin'?" Scott sent the gray rat a questioning look, which was understandable as there was no way for the turtles and the rat to be biologically related. The rat gave an amused smile over his shoulder as he replied, "In a way, yes." He took a seat on an old armchair and gestured for us all to sit down, my Brother's took some of the couch up with Raph lounging beside them, I sat on the arm of the chair beside Scott, Leo knelt near his Father, Donnie sat on a nearby wooden kitchen chair and Mikey plonked himself down beside my feet.

"I believe an introduction is due. My name is Splinter, though my Son's usually address me as Master Splinter, I believe you already know my Son's, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." Gesturing to all of them, we gave an acknowledging nod, already knowing the information. "We have lived down here for 17 years unnoticed by any humans," He broke off to give a stern glare towards his sons, "That is until recently. My Son's made contact with two adults, a woman by the name of April O'neil and a man by the name of Casey Jones, both of which you will undoubtedly meet. Now what would be your names?"

Scott spoke up first, "It's nice to meet you Splinter, you certainly taught your Son's well." Splinter gave an appreciative nod. "My name's Scott Ryder, I also go by Arrow, I'm 19, which makes me the oldest of my two siblings." Scott nudged me, telling me to introduce myself next. I gave a lopsided grin at the Fatherly rat and adjusted my position to look less slouched. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Rhodes, Jen or Dagger is fine though, I'm 17 and sadly the youngest, which these two won't let me forget. It's nice to meet you Sir~" I lent around Scott and flicked Aidens ear, he scowled at me as he rubbed it, but then turned towards splinter to give his introduction. "The name's Aiden Marcus or Blades, I'm 18 and, erm yeah." I held back a laugh, Aiden was still nervous about poor Master Splinter.

"It is nice to meet all of you, but you must understand that you cannot tell anyone of our existence, not only we it put my family in danger, but yourselves as well. Understood?" Splinter received three synchronised nods before he continued. "Good. Now perhaps you three would like our origins explained?" Another round of nods were received as he began his tale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskips are brought to you by turtle power!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you guys were mutated by some kind of ooze?" A round of sheepish nods answered my question, a huge grin split my lips as I leapt up from my seat, almost knocking poor Mikey over. "That's so awesome!" I got a few confused looks as Donnie questioned me, "Erm, excuse me?" I flung an arm around a now stood Michelangelo as I answered back, "You guys are like real life superheros~ You were given your power, A.K.A mutated, after a 'tragic' scene, got taught by an awesome mentor and now you fight bad guys and save lives! That's totally awesome!" Me and Mikey were basically hugging now, the rest of the group shared a look before bursting out in laughter.

I pouted slightly feeling stupid, Mikey gave me a gentle squeeze and grinned, "Hey, we are like superheros! We save people all the time, and never even ask for anything in return!" I laughed and hugged him "Well Mister super turtle, I hereby thank you on behalf of all NYC citizens for your helpful deeds~"

Leo finished laughing and rolled his eyes, "Mikey stop encouraging Jen, and Jen stop encouraging Mikey." Me and Mikey shared a look, before announcing 'NEVER!' together and laughing. "Yep, we're gunna get along just fine~" I winked at Mikey before letting go of him. "But seriously guys, that ooze sounds interesting. If it has the chemical and molecular structure capable of creating human level intelligence and mutation in lifeforms, then there's no telling what it was originally made for."

Donnie immediately picked up the conversation, walking over to a nearby desk of computers, "I know right? I've done numerous algorithms to try to figure out the actual cause, but there are just too many to count!" He walked back over with a few pieces of old scrap paper, showing me the large quantity of sketched out algorithms, I scanned through them, understanding bits and bats of it.

Raph made a disbelieving snort causing us to turn our attention to him, "Ya' said that ooze creates intelligent life? Then what's the explanation for Mikey?" He probed a thumb towards the orange branded turtle, who let an insulted 'Hey!' pass his lips, I chuckled as Don decided to answer with a playful grin. "Somethings just can't be explained~"

Heh, I think I'm really going to like these guys~

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness again, but I wanted to get something out today, and it's really late here... so I'm going to bed haha, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and fav'd it :) Really awesome of you. And a special thanks too Shika93 for reviewing each chapter ;D**


End file.
